


Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin

by Arbryna



Series: A Modern Day Fairy Tale [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan and Cara have a lazy Sunday. Which of course means sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Seeker Porn Battle](http://lots-pornbattle.livejournal.com/), prompts: _lazy Sunday_ and _kitchen counter_. 
> 
> Title taken from Maroon 5, "Sunday Morning", because once I read the prompt I could not get this song out of my head.

She wakes slowly. The soft morning sun is pressing gently against her closed eyelids, the sheets and comforter warm and soft around her naked skin. She burrows further into her pillow, one hand stretching out to the space next to her.

Instead of a cool, empty patch of sheet, her hand bumps against a warm thigh. Kahlan's eyes blink open, and a grin slides onto her lips as she takes in the sight of Cara propped up against the pillows with a book in her hands. "You're here."

"Is there somewhere else I should be?" Cara raises an eyebrow, her smirk silently chiding Kahlan for stating the obvious, and Kahlan loves her that much more for it. 

"You know what I mean." Kahlan narrows her eyes, pushing playfully at Cara's leg. "We've been married almost a week, and this is the first time we've woken up together." Lifting up with her elbow, Kahlan leans closer to capture Cara's lips in a slow, languid kiss. "I like it." 

Cara shifts her arm to wrap around Kahlan, blindly tossing her book onto the nightstand with her other hand. Her eyes drift over Kahlan's face, lingering on her eyes and lips, and she smiles in that unconsciously adorable way she's started doing, like she's deliriously happy but too afraid or embarrassed to let it show. 

Unable to resist, Kahlan kisses Cara again before dropping down to rest against her shoulder. Cara smells good, like sleep and the remnants of last night's sex. It's a warm, comfortable scent, and Kahlan closes her eyes and breathes it in as her hand slides lazily over Cara's stomach. 

"I could definitely get used to waking up like this," Kahlan says with a contented sigh.

"You've only been awake for a minute," Cara replies, chuckling softly. Her chin rests against the top of Kahlan's head, her breath ruffling sleep-mussed brown hair. "How can you be sure you like it so much?" 

"I just am," Kahlan shoots back, tilting her head to press a kiss to the underside of Cara's jaw. Then she draws her head back, meeting Cara's gaze with narrowed eyes. "Why, are you saying you don't like it?" 

Cara shrugs. "It's okay." Her casual tone is spoiled by the smile that tugs at her lips, too strong for even Cara to fight. 

Kahlan shakes her head, dropping a kiss onto Cara's shoulder before laying her head back down on it. Cara can play it cool all she wants; Kahlan knows her far too well to believe it. 

"So, what did you want to do with this miraculous day of freedom?" Cara asks, tucking her free arm behind her head. Her other hand strokes idly at Kahlan's back. 

"Mm," Kahlan hums appreciatively, arching into the touch. "Why can't we just stay like this?"

"Well, we're going to need food, for one," Cara points out. She shivers a little and looks down. "Although if you keep touching me like that I'm sure I'll forget all about my stomach."

Following Cara's gaze, Kahlan is surprised to find that her fingers have migrated; where before they were tracing nonsensical designs into Cara's abdomen, now they've drifted up to stroke lazy circles onto Cara's breasts. 

Kahlan grins, continuing the motions as she leans in to place a lingering kiss on the side of Cara's neck. "Are you asking me to stop?"

Cara scoffs. "If I ever ask you that, I want you to shoot me." 

With a chuckle, Kahlan lowers her head back down to Cara's shoulder. Now that she's aware of what she's doing, she adds a little more tease to her touches; her fingernails scrape the underside of one breast, then her fingertips sweep up to circle a stiff pink nipple, rolling it between thumb and forefinger. A thrill races down Kahlan's spine as Cara moans and arches up into the touch, her own nails pressing gently into Kahlan's back. 

This was the part Kahlan had expected to be nervous about; she knew, in that one perfect moment, that she loved Cara more than anything, that she couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone else. The sex, though, was a bit more daunting. It's not that she didn't know what women did together—she'd seen a few episodes of _The L Word_ with Cara, after all, and it wasn't a huge mystery in any case—but knowing what to do and actually doing it are two different things. 

As it turns out, making love to Cara comes as naturally to Kahlan as loving her. She doesn't think she could ever get enough of exploring Cara's body, learning all the places that make her squirm and shiver and moan. 

Something she's all too happy to do now. Her hand drifts lower, spiraling down Cara's side, over her hipbone; she can feel the hitch in Cara's breath just as easily as hear it, with her head pressed against the top of Cara's chest. 

It feels like it would be a crime to rush something this perfect, so Kahlan takes her time; her feather-light touch dances over the tops of Cara's thighs, teases at the crease between them before darting away, nails scraping gently over the lower part of Cara's belly. 

"Kahlan." 

The name comes out almost as a whimper, and Kahlan smiles, presses a kiss into her shoulder. Cara is not accustomed to being kept waiting; she's more of an instant gratification kind of woman, Kahlan has learned. Another thing she's learned, though, in her scant week of practical experience, is that Cara won't shy away from giving instructions if something's not working for her. That she hasn't is all the confirmation Kahlan needs that Cara is enjoying this. 

Even Kahlan's patience has limits, though; her fingers slip down again, tracing the tender skin at the juncture of thigh and pelvis, just barely brushing over the already slick seam of Cara's sex. Slowly, ever slowly, she dips a finger into that wetness and drags it up to circle Cara's clit. Cara looses a sharp groan, jerking her hips into the touch, but Kahlan keeps her hand steady and her pace leisurely. 

By the time she presses two fingers at Cara's entrance, they slide in effortlessly. Kahlan moans into the top of Cara's breast as velvet heat surrounds the digits. For an impossibly long moment, she is still, just savoring the sensation. 

Before long, though, Cara's patience wears thin, and she arches her hips insistently into Kahlan's hand. It doesn't take much for Kahlan to get the hint, and she begins sliding her fingers slowly in and out. Cara meets her steady thrusts, tightening one hand around the pillow under her head while the fingers of the other clutch at the small of Kahlan's back. 

Kahlan dips her head down, taking a hard nipple in her mouth and teasing at it with her tongue as her thumb rubs imperfect circles into Cara's clit. Cara's moans become sharper, more insistent, nails biting into Kahlan's skin as her climax grows ever closer. Kahlan lets the nipple fall from her lips, watching Cara's face intently as she curls her fingers and thrusts harder.

Cara is beautiful when she comes, but even moreso when the morning light is warm and golden against her skin, her hair tousled from sleep and sex. Kahlan is enraptured by the sight, unable to look away as Cara shudders and finally relaxes against the pillows.

Slowly, green eyes slide open, and Cara's lips curl up into a smirk. "See something you like?"

"No," Kahlan replies with a tender smile, leaning in to press a kiss to Cara's lips. "I see something I love."

Cara lowers her eyes, her smirk softening into an almost shy smile. It's short-lived, and when she looks back up there is nothing but mischief and desire in her expression. "I'll give you something to love," she says, reaching for Kahlan's hip. She stops mid-motion as her stomach lets out a disgruntled growl.

Kahlan smirks. "Maybe after breakfast?"

***

"Cara, when I mentioned breakfast, I didn't mean you had to make it." Kahlan's eyes track Cara warily as she pulls an egg carton out of the fridge. The coffeemaker is already gurgling busily.

Setting the eggs down on the counter near the stove, Cara turns around, trapping Kahlan against the other counter. Kahlan's heart skips a beat as Cara leans in for a kiss, fingers curling around her hips. "I think I can manage not to destroy scrambled eggs and toast," Cara says when she pulls away, resting her forehead against Kahlan's. 

Kahlan is not entirely convinced, but she hops up on the counter anyway. "Okay, I'll just sit here and watch you work." Maybe she can head off any potential disaster with a few helpfully timed hints. 

It's not like it's a bad view, in any case; she's all too happy to admire the curve of Cara's ass under thin cotton pajama pants, and the way her breasts sway gently under her tight tank top. Kahlan never thought she'd be so enamored of the female form, but Cara is as close to perfection as she can imagine.

Cara turns back, no doubt to deliver some kind of snarky comment, but whatever thought she had is derailed when she sees the way Kahlan is looking at her. She pulls her lip between her teeth, eyes dropping to appreciate the way Kahlan's thighs peek out from under the hem of her oversized t-shirt, flexing softly as her heels bounce against the front of the dishwasher. 

Showing an admirable level of restraint, Cara slowly puts down the egg she was about to crack, closing the meager distance between them. "You seem to be enjoying the view," she purrs, sliding her hands up the outside of Kahlan's thighs. 

Kahlan shivers at the clear intent in Cara's eyes, and her legs drift open of their own accord to let Cara insinuate herself between them. Her own hands glide up to tangle in blonde hair as Cara leans up for a kiss that quickly grows heated. 

Breakfast is forgotten in the press of Cara's stomach against her, in the warm suction of Cara's mouth on her neck, in the deliberate trail Cara's fingers blaze over her thigh and between her legs. Kahlan is already wet from their earlier activities, and Cara groans appreciatively as her fingers slide through slick heat. 

Cara's restraint wears thin, and she sinks two fingers deep; Kahlan moans, her nails scraping along Cara's scalp as her thighs press tight around Cara's hips. Her head tilts back, bumping against the cabinet door behind her, but she hardly notices. Far more important is the way Cara knows just where to curl her fingers, the way her free hand slips under the t-shirt to close around Kahlan's breast, tugging at the nipple with just the right amount of roughness. 

It doesn't take long for the pressure to build in Kahlan's belly, muscles clenching desperately around Cara's fingers. Kahlan forces her head forward, locking gazes with Cara as she tumbles over the edge. Her climax tears through her, and she could swear the room shakes with the intensity of it. 

Kahlan's head falls back against the cabinet once more, her hands dropping to clutch at the edge of the counter as she tries to catch her breath. Cara slides her fingers free and brings them to her lips, her tongue idly cleaning them of Kahlan's release, and Kahlan groans as she watches through half-lidded eyes. 

"You are a distraction," Cara chides, pulling Kahlan down from the counter to stand shakily before her. "Go back to bed. I'll bring breakfast in when it's ready."

For a moment, Kahlan thinks she sees a flash of something in Cara's eyes—like she's up to something. It's gone almost before it came, though, and Kahlan can't figure out what it might mean. She eyes Cara suspiciously, leaning in for a quick kiss before she turns to go back to her bedroom.

Whatever it is, Kahlan is sure she'll like it.

***

Fifteen minutes later, Cara enters the bedroom carrying a large tray. When she sets it down on the bed, Kahlan can see a mug of coffee (for Cara), a glass of orange juice (for her), and two plates— each with a generous serving of gray-ish eggs that look like they've been pulverized rather than scrambled, and a piece of toast that has been browned almost beyond recognition.

The food, though, isn't what catches Kahlan's attention: sitting between the two plates is a small velvet box. Emotion tightens her throat before she even opens it, because she has a pretty good idea of what she'll find.

"Go on," Cara says, rolling her eyes. "Open it." 

Inside the box are two silver rings, side by side. One is thinner and more delicate, the other a bit more substantial, but each has the same pattern of gems: a line of diamonds and a line of garnets, so closely interwoven that it's almost impossible to tell that they're separate. 

Kahlan gasps, tears pricking at her eyes. "Cara, they're beautiful." 

"Well, I couldn't let you get them," Cara says matter-of-factly.

"Why," Kahlan says, laughing as she looks up to see Cara's cheeks flushing a little red. "Too much of a blow to your butch pride?"

"No," Cara scoffs. "If I let you get them, I'd end up wearing some frilly thing with flowers or hearts or something."

Shaking her head, Kahlan laughs and plucks the larger ring out; she reaches for Cara's hand, sliding it onto her ring finger. Cara does the same with the smaller one, sliding it onto Kahlan's hand, and when she's done, Kahlan laces their fingers together. The sight of their hands clasped together, rings glinting in the soft sunlight, is possibly the most perfect thing Kahlan has ever seen.

Except, perhaps, for Cara herself. Kahlan tears her eyes away from their hands, catching Cara's gaze. "I love them," she says, her voice solemn and tender. 

Hesitance flashes through Cara's eyes, before hardening into determination. "I love you," she says, for the first time. Her voice trembles as she continues. "I have for a while, actually. I just never thought..."

"Neither did I." The smile that spreads across Kahlan's lips is so wide she feels like her face might split with the force of it. She reaches out, and the ring feels strange where it presses between her finger and Cara's cheek, cool and hard but somehow right. 

Cara swallows hard, and for an instant Kahlan is sure she sees her eyes growing moist. Then she shakes her head and looks back down at the tray. "Food's getting cold," she says, reaching for her coffee. 

Kahlan smiles, allowing the moment to end. They'll have a million more like it—a lifetime of them. Reaching for her fork, she lifts a bite of egg to her lips and chews.

"Cara?" Kahlan says, after a moment.

"Mm."

"This is terrible."

_end._


End file.
